


Sights Unseen: Jolinar's Memories

by aadarshinah



Series: Sights Unseen [27]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Emotionally Compromised, Episode: s03e12 Jolinar's Memories, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "Jolinar's Memories"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights Unseen: Jolinar's Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A series of canon-compliant missing moment's from Stargate: SG-1's first three seasons, with an eventual end towards Sam/Jack. Part of the Locality universe - but, as always, knowledge of that is not necessary for knowledge of this.
> 
> Takes place on the journey to Netu.

**30 October, 1999 – Tok’ra Tel’tak _Tyet_ , in transit, Milky Way**

“This is fascinating,” Daniel says, examining a damaged section of the _tel’tak_ directly behind the packing crates they’re using as a sleeping area, “almost a history of goa’uld battles.

“The top layer of hieroglyphs celebrates Sokar – the usual _My enemies will burn in the fires of Netu_ sort of thing – but underneath appears to be a prayer to Isis, the Ancient Egyptian goddess of health, marriage, and wisdom.” He taps the more burnished section peaking out from under what turns out to be only gold plate, “ _You possess your blood, Isis; you possess your power, Isis; you possess your magic, Isis. This vessel is protected by the Great Once, which will defeat any who would perform a criminal act against us._ It’s almost word for word from _The Book of the Dead_.

“But underneath _that_ is another layer. I’m not entirely sure what it says – the dialect is older than any I’ve had a chance to study,” and the soft gold is almost completely melted by the blast that revealed it, “but this group of symbols most likely translates as _He who presides over the pavilion of the gods_ , which could mean, well, really anybody in the Egyptian pantheon, really, but _does_ imply that this _tel’tak_ has changed hands at least twice and neither owner had the materials to completely overhaul their captured vessels. I wonder if all of Sokar’s ships are like this.”

When he turns around, Jack hasn’t moved. He’s still staring across the cargo bay, giving Martouf the blackest of looks as he tries to coach Sam through another of Jolinar’s memories.

“Jack, this is important. This could mean that Sokar’s forces aren’t as strong as the Tok’ra think.”

“I doubt the Tok’ra would be this concerned if they thought his fleet was made up of junkyard scrap,” he shrugs, still not bothering to turn around.

Daniel sighs, knowing that he’s right, and joins Jack on his perch on the lower of the packing crates. “Sam having any luck?”

“No. Martouf keeps pushing her to try harder.”

“Sam’s stronger than she looks. She’ll be fine.”

“It’s not her I’m worried about.”

He frowns at this. Daniel had been sure that Jack had gotten over whatever lingering reservations he’d had about having another scientist on the team long ago, and things had been so _easy_ with the team lately. At some point in the last few months, they’d stopped being just _friends_ and had become _family_. Worrying was a part of that, even senseless worrying. “I’m sure Jacob’s fine.”

“Jacob can take care of himself.”

It takes Daniel a moment to work through that one. “I think we can trust Martouf.”

“Oh, I trust Marty to get the mission done, but that’s a far cry from trusting him not to turn Sam’s brains into grey jell-o looking for whatever’s left of Jolinar,” Jack says passionately. Then, shaking himself, he climbs to his feet and says, “I’m going to break this up. I know we’re short on time, but a couple of hours of sleep will do us all some good.”

Daniel watches him cross the hold. Jack is right, of course he just doesn’t see anyone getting much rest tonight, least of all Sam. But hope springs eternal, even for Jack, it seems.  


End file.
